


Platinum Generation

by TheChazz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Japanese Character(s), Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChazz/pseuds/TheChazz
Summary: This is about a kid named Tatsuda. He has an older brother that he is jealous of and a younger brother who is so much more talented than he is. This is his journey and the challenges he faces. The story begins in 1997 when he is a 5th grader in Japan. In this 1st chapter it isn’t very long and it’s basically a preview





	Platinum Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain Tsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500950) by Yoichi Takahashi. 



**Meeting New Rivals. Platinum Generation**

  
**Year 1997**

_Gliding through the grass, completely skinning his marker, the boy on the ball was something special. The elegant way in which he covered ground, his spiky black hair that flowed beautifully in the wind. He was just outside the box now. Cutting onto his notorious left foot, he let rip a thunderous-_

  
_Why can't I be better? Why can't I be as good as the people I see on the television screens?_ Tatsuda woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily, as the nine year old drank some water to keep himself from completely losing it. He looked at the ceiling, angrily cursing at himself for being a loser. I'm not good enough, I must be better! I want to…. know what it means to be strong… A person stood at the door, then started chuckling as soon as he saw the worried face of his little brother. Kind, narrow eyes were at the door. “Hey Tatsuda, isn't it time you got some rest?” Kojima asked, leaning on the door frame. Tatsuda looked up and glared at him. “That isn't even funny, you know I can't. But I don't expect you to understand, you're good at football, I'm not.” Tatsuda replied, falling back into the pillows. Kojima now walked in, smirking as he did so. Tatsuda growled lightly, angered by his older siblings cool attitude. Kojima ruffled Tatsuda’s hair, looking him in the eye as he did so.

“Hey, we’ll do some training tomorrow, so be refreshed and ready.” Kojima told him.

  
“Really?! I'm gonna be as good as you nii-san!” Tatsuda yelled.

  
“I wouldn't go that far…” Kojima whispered quietly, making a signal for him to be quiet. Tatsuda almost immediately went to sleep after that, as he couldn't wait for training.

  
However the lingering feeling persisted to bother Tatsuda as he slept. He wondered if just effort was enough to catch up to his older brother. After all, he did have the curse of the ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy leave a comment. I’d like to see what I could do better. If you got any suggestions let me know.


End file.
